dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Needs Money
"Doug Needs Money" is the second part of the ninth episode of season one of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Dale Valentine *Joe Valentine *Bud Dink *Tippy Dink *Roger Klotz *Patti Mayonnaise Synopsis Doug Funnie and Skeeter Valentine accidentally break Mr. Dink's new expensive grill while playing ball. They try to get the money so that they can replace it before he notices. Recap Intro Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter are playing baseball in Doug's front yard. When Doug hits the ball, the impact causes the ball to fly into Mr. Dink's yard and onto his grill, breaking the lid, which was customized to look like Mr. Dink's face (and apparently made of china). Doug notices this and realizes that he is in serious trouble. Main Episode Doug becomes worried and Skeeter suggests that he should just replace the grill before Mr. Dink notices. Doug decides to just tell Mr. Dink about the accident. But he then wonders how Mr. Dink will take this. Later, Mr. Dink eventually finds out and begins weeping over his broken grill, for it broke right before the annual cookout. Doug listens from behind his house and wonders how Mr. Dink will respond once Doug tells him the truth. Doug's imagination: Doug comes clean to Mr. Dink and tells him that he broke his grill. Mr. Dink learns the truth and morphs into a green, werewolf-like creature as he goes in rage. Doug then changes his mind about coming clean to Mr. Dink and instead tries to make money to buy Mr. Dink a new grill. After asking Skeeter how he would ever make the money to purchase a new grill, Skeeter tells him that he should earn it by starting a type of business. Doug's imagination: Doug and Skeeter own the most successful car wash named the Funnie Valentine Inc., with Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter as the workers. While being interviewed, Doug informs that they will begin the first airplane and ship wash as well. '' Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter start a car wash business, and they spot Mr. Dink out for a two-seat bicycle ride with Tippy at an attempt to take his mind off the broken grill as the three friends try to keep their job a secret. When the Dinks pedal away, Doug and his friends continue their business. They only have one customer all day, who is Skeeter's brother Dale, who only offers Doug bottle caps. So the friends decide to start a new business of raking leaves. ''Doug's imagination:' 'Doug, Skeeter, and Porkchop are seen raking a pile of money. After the three buddies finish the leaf-raking job, they earn money from Skeeter's father. But Dale ruins their leaf pile and Doug and Skeeter are instantly denied the money they almost earned. They are back where they started and Spot Mr. Dink again in his car that Tippy is driving. He asks them how business is going and says that it's great to see them implementing businesses of their own. But he later becomes devastated when he realizes that his speech reminds him of his old grill as he and Tippy drive out of sight. Knowing that they have to get enough money to replace Mr. Dink's grill before the imminent cookout in two days, Doug and his friends later start getting numerous of businesses, such as walking the dogs and balloon blowing. At the end, however, they only manage to make $11.57, discovering that they had spent $21.07 for all the material they needed for the businesses they tried to run, which means they have a total of -$9.50. So while the friends are at the Honker Burger, Doug finally gives up and attempts to come clean to Mr. Dink. Roger later comes around and tells them to keep their mouths shut, saying what Mr. Dink doesn't know won't hurt them. As the friends walk outside, Doug is now stuck in a quandary of whether he should tell Mr. Dink or not. But in the end, he finally goes to Mr. Dink's house and confesses the whole thing and apologizes to Mr. Dink. Mr. Dink soon finds out that they did all the work just to buy him a new grill and states that you can't put a price on friendship. He happily makes Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter work odd jobs for him over the summer, which includes cooking at his barbecue, using Phil Funnie's grill. Doug is later seen in his room writing in his journal, stating that when you go in business, remember to make money, not lose it. Doug adds that he always thought that Mr. Dink was a little crazy, but now knows they're becoming pretty good friends. Just then, Mr. Dink accidentally breaks Doug's window with a golf ball, apologizing to Doug in the process. Trivia *The 1930s jazz song hat plays when Dale takes a bath is the same one used in later seasons after the ending credits when it shows the Jumbo Productions logo. *The music that plays during the barbeque at the end of the episode plays in the first half of the ending credits of Doug Needs Money/Doug's Big Catch. **The same song is extended and reused at the end of Doug Wears Tights. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light